The Summer Only We Know
by xXxGGirlxXx
Summary: When Cammie Morgan left that summer, few people knew what happened. If anything, they only know parts of what happened. Now that Cammie's back and taken to Gallagher to recover, she's trying to connect the pieces together to figure out what happened to her after she left. She left looking for answers to her questions and she came back with questions that she needs answers to.
1. Author's Note and Short Summary

**AN: Hey guys, long time no see. I was on Wattpad recently and was reading through my drafts (cause I have yet to publish anything on that site) and came across some of my drafts on a fanfic I wrote on the Gallagher Girl series. Last year, or something like that, I publish my first chapter on here...but I had no idea how to work the thing especially on mobile, so I took it down cause I knew that without a computer I wouldn't be able to publish and edit. But guess what? I got a laptop now! *applause* Anywayyyy I found my drafts and my reaction to reading them "Damn...I'm good. Shoot _I_ wanna read more!", so I thought might as well share it with you guys cause I was always wanted to post this story properly before I turn 18 (I'm 17 rn, yikesss. 13 when I started, time flies wayyy tooo fast). Now keep in mind that I'm still in school and taking important courses (like I go to college at the same time as I'm enrolled in high school, weird I know) and there's like drool worthy fictional guys on Wattpad that are my main priority and life overall, so that means I may not post like everyday or once a week BUT that doesn't mean I _won't_ update for two plus something months. I'll just try my best to re-write some old chapters from two+ years ago (damn, so long and soooo overdue!). Hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **Summary for "The Summer Only We Know"**

Cammie comes back to Gallagher after she ran away in search for some answers. But when she comes back, she could only remember certain things. One thing is for sure: Cammie Morgan was _not_ alone during the summer she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

_0037_

"Yes." The first thing I hear once I awoke. "She is breathing. Mrs. Morgan we don't know...We can- Okay. About three hours away. No we can't qui- I'll do my best." The helicopter blades were too loud for me to comprehend what was going on.

 _0126_

 _...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

"What's wrong? What's happening?" A voice ranged out. I couldn't point out who it was. Not now. Not when I felt so... dizzy. I opened my eyes only to be met my brightness, then blurred figures. I can make out the outlines of two people, both now towering over me. But I was too tired to do anything. Sleep, sleep was all I need at the moment. And so, I slept.

 _0300_

My body was in pain, I couldn't move, I didn't _want_ to move.

I was in so much pain. My shoulders felt like they were pinned back by weights. My legs ached for me to put them out of their misery. My back hurt when I breathed. My arms limp at my side. My breathing slow.

All I know is _I'm not dead._

 _0830_

"Please...just wake up." Was the all I heard when I regained conscious.

I groaned turning to my side, "My body."

"Wh-wha...Cammie?" A voice called out. They sounded familiar but I just can't remember. Not now. Not when I felt like I ran some miles non-stop with no water or food.

"Hmm.." I mumbled not fully grasping where I was. All I wanted was to sleep for the next couple of years.

"Open your eyes." They whispered quietly, the voice was very smoothing.

I mustered enough strength to open my eyes nonetheless. My eyes landed on a heart monitor. The spy in me wanted to question why that was there, but the girl in me just wanted to rest some more.

"How are you?" The voice belonged to a man. He sat in front of me in a wooden chair, his hair all over the place.

"I am well." I whispered weakly while rubbing my eyes from any crust. By doing that small little action, it caused a jolt of pain to go through my arms and back.

Right then and there I wanted to cry, cause if I wasn't able to rub my eyes without pain then what else wasn't I able to do? I am not well, no, I am weak.

"Cammie, look at me. Please." It wasn't a plead, it was an order from the man. And so I did instantly.

The man looked about to be his mid thirties, dark brown hair. Blue eyes, that seemed so _blue_ was starting to envy him for them. His eyes looked tired and worried and I felt bad for probably being the cause of his distress. His sleeves were rolled up and his black pants we wrinkled, he must be a teacher or something.

Something hit me right then and there...he reminded me of my dad. I almost had the urge to ask him for his name until I realized, my dad was dead. I know that for sure. He's dead.

"Cammie, listen. You were found near Italy. Alone, bare footed near an old deserted highway. You only had pants on, your shirt ripped in half. Bloodied and bruised, barely breathing." He spoke quietly, as if he were afraid by telling me this I would cry or have a panic attack.

I laid on the bed confused. What was I supposed to say or do? I can't remember things, that should be something to panic at the moment. I stared the ceiling hoping I could conjure up a response, but for the life of me I couldn't.

"Cammie, why were you there?" He leaned in closely, as if looking for the truth through my eyes. He won't find the answers in my eyes, cause I can't even find the answers in my memory.

"Who are you?" I finally spoke.. His mouth fell a bit.

Guilt spread all over my body once I looked at his face. He was broken.

"Ms. Morgan, you don't remember?" He asked leaning back in the chair. Dragging his hand through his face, he quietly spoke to himself.

"I need to get the doctor." He mumbled before walking out.

I was left alone to my own surroundings.

I attempted to sit up but before I could get my back a couple inched from the bed a sudden strike of pain shot through.

 _I can't get up._

"Don't think that's a wise idea Ms. Morgan." A man rushed out, walking towards me. He had grey frizzy hair sticking out on the side of his head but bald on top. His glasses on the bridge of his nose, lab coat flapping as he took each step.

I nodded and fell back down. _I'm weak._

"Now as you can see through these set of x-rays it show that Ms. Morgan here, has some bruised ribs. Her left ankle is healing from what we can assume from a broken bone. She has lots of... marks. Some on her arms and legs. But mainly on her back-" He rattled off.

"Dr. Steve, if you don't mind but can we discuss this when she is _not_ here." The man from earlier gestured towards me.

"Oh, yes. Now on more important things, it seems that Ms. Morgan has lost some of her memory. Specifically recent memories, presumably about this summer." Dr. Steve, which I assumed since the man called him that, explained.

"She has temporary memory loss?" The man had questioned, surprised he looked at him.

"Yes she does, now it is most likely from her being traumatized by something that had happened to her. Or from a recent accident to the head, we think both." He wrote down on a clipboard that he took out of nowhere.

"We? You agreed that this was just between us and you. No one else." The man glared at Dr. Steve and took a few steps towards him. Dr. Steve was obviously frighten by him cause he almost tripped over some wires that connected to the wall.

"Oh, yes. My mistake. I had to have some assistance, don't worry they'll keep their mouths shut." Dr. Steve reassured. But not before I heard him whisper to himself "I'll make sure of it."

"Will she recover?" Another voice broke in. It was my...mother.

She looked tired, bags under her eyes. Her hair less stylish, blouse wrinkled, no make-up. Her eyes were red-ish, wrinkles were starting to show on her face. She looked so _un-mom like._ She can't be my mom, but if it weren't for the ring on her finger, I probably wouldn't recognize her.

"Rachel, I am not quite sure. I recommend she be put into therapy." Dr. Steve said. My mom looked at him then to me, and then from me to the man.

"Dr. Steve if I could have a word alone with Mr. Solomon and my daughter. Please." And just like that Dr. Steve was gone. Leaving me to remember a vague memory of the name, Mr. Solomon.

 _It's okay, listen. You must return Cammie. You must, it's too dangerous here. They_ will _kill you. They_ want _you. Leave before they come back, I can stall them." He urged me to move from my position._ _"Mr. Solomon, I can't leave you. Please...I'm scared. I'm so scared. Please just come with me, we can do this." I whispered through my tears. This is hard, I can't leave him here. What if he dies? I can't let another person die because of me, I just can't._

"Cammie what's wrong?" My mother asked. She scanned me to find any clues of my sudden discomfort.

"Nothing." I said looking away, I can't look at her. Not when I know what she did to me.

 _"You are so reckless! You'd think after what happened that I will come to your help? You're on your own." She hung up, tears streaming down my face. Not from her leaving me, no, from the stress and knowing what I_ had _to do._ _I had to run, and fast before she sends them._

The memory had me questioning...why was she keeping this a secret from me?

* * *

 **All right, Chapter 1 is up! Hope you like it :) Cause I do! I'm so happy cause now it's better formatted and this is just how I want it to be! Stay tune for the next chapter, just gotta fix some things!**

 **Till next time,**

 **xoxo, xXxGGirlxX**


	3. Chapter 2

"Cammie, sweetheart. What's the last thing you remember?" My mother's voice drew me out of my slight daydream. A daydream that felt more like a memory, a warm sunny day is what I had visioned. Dr. Steve had left a couple minutes earlier, insisting of giving my mother and I some alone time. But Mr. Solomon stayed behind, and I knew he was watching me.

"The helicopter ride." I quietly told her, not looking at her in the eye.

"That's all?" She squeezed my hand, most likely hoping I wouldn't remember our conversation over the phone. But I did.

I nodded as she let out a sigh. She then stood up and walked towards the door and with that my mother left, the headmistress part of her taking over.

"Well, I have to finish some work." Her eyes were different than the last time, "Nice to have you back, bye."

She didn't wait for me to say bye as I sat there with needles in my arm. I wanted to be alone right now, but Mr. Solomon was still in the room. We sat together quietly for a very long time, and I just _knew_ that _he_ knew.

He knows.

"You're lying Ms. Morgan." Mr. Solomon stared at me.

"And?" I groaned while laying back down. "Don't we all lie."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"'And?' I noticed, that's why." Mr. Solomon walked out, leaving me to feel...stupid. I'm a spy for god's sake, how could I slip up, in front of the teacher who trained me? If he noticed then someone else must have noticed too during the summer.

Dr. Steve walked soon after, clipboard in hand. He checked the monitors to read my stats and asked me simple questions that I didn't want to answer. My back was feeling much better after he gave some pills to ease the pain a bit.

"Ms. Morgan, it seems that you have improved." He finished writing down some numbers on the clipboard.

I paid little to no attention at what he was saying to me-bad I know but right now I could care less. Instead, I was looking at the door.

Staring.

Waiting.

Just hoping for someone to burst through the doors and take me away from here. To take me back in time and maybe I wouldn't have left...

"Ms. Morgan?" Dr. Steve nudged my shoulder. "Are you listening?

"Yes." I replied looking straight at him.

"Then repeat what I had just told you 30 seconds ago." A ghostly smile spread over his face. It was a challenge he was giving me.

"You told me the only way I could get through my slight memory loss was to write down anything I could remember in a journal." I recited back, holding in a smirk.

"Correct." Dr. Steve grumbled out. He then proceeded to hand me a brown leather journal from his black bag. This book seemed different thought...familiar.

"Dr. Steve, when may I be let out?" I asked. I'm hoping summer me kept a journal, I just need to remember where I had left it.

"Your mother has requested that you'll eat with the rest of the students for dinner, what did she call it again?" He began packing up his papers, "Ah yes. A 'Welcome Back Dinner'."

Of course my mother would.

I was soon let out but since I wasn't technically enrolled back in Gallagher, I had no dorm nor uniform for this year. Which reminds me, I have to make some arrangements about that with my mother, unless she herself already has. I walked around the empty hallways since classes were still in session. Gillian's painting caught my eye, something about her.

 _"I'll leave it here, it'll be safe." I spoke quietly to him. "Trust me."_

 _"I do." His words brought comfort to me despite how risky it is as I..._

I walked towards Gilly, my memory quickly fading away. She's the key to something I can't remember. I turned towards her sword instead but not before arms wrapped around me from the back.

"Cammie." I heard the voice of the person whispered into my hair.

 _"Cammie, you know I love you right?" He asked._

 _I couldn't help but laugh, "Of course I do. And I love you."_

 _He tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, smiling at me. "I'm just worried you'll get hurt...again."_

 _We never talked about what would happen if one of us did get hurt or worse._

 _"I know, aren't all of you?" I rolled my eyes trying to lighten up the conversation and mood. All of them were concerned for my safety ever since I came to them._

"Morgan?" Another voice called out. I moved my head to the side since the person was still hugging me, and looked at the other Blackthorne Boy.

"Grant!" A smile plastered on my face as I slipped out of the person's hug and into Grant's opened arms.

 _"Grant do you still have a thing for Bex?" I asked when we were sitting for dinner. Jonas didn't feel well so I was only us two._

 _"No." He said through a mouthful of whatever this is...isn't even consider food? No._

 _"Why?" I took a bite and quickly spat it in a napkin._

 _"Because I have you." He winked, soon laughing at my reaction._

 _"Grant you freaking idiot!" I laughed along with him, earning some questions looks from the other boys._

"You're alive." He breathed into my hair. Grant held me close to him and I knew if he didn't let go anytime soon then he would never let me go.

"Grant let her go." The voice from earlier was slightly annoyed. I turned around and saw the geeky boy from the first Blackthorne exchange.

"Jonas?"

"The one and only." He smiled at me. "So are you going to stand there or give me a hug like the one you gave to Grant?"

I smiled at him but before I could give Jonas a hug walked in.

"Ms. Morgan, quickly change into these and meet us here. I assume that I don't need to explain since you remember the boys." Dr. Steve chucked some clothes at me and turned around to talk to the rest of the Blackthorne Boys on how to behave.

 _"This uniform is way better than Gallagher's." I told them as I stepped out of the bathroom. The uniform earned me some whistles from the guys._

 _"Cammie you are fucking smoking." Grant winked at me, his way of flirting._

 _The uniform consisted of a white short sleeved buttoned uniform top with black suspenders. Along with a pleated twill shorts that were just the perfect size._

 _"Hold on just a bit." Jonas unhooked my suspender as he grabbed an iron from the closet. Within no time I had it back on but with the Blackthorne crest ironed on to the left strap._

 _"Thank you guys! Really." I smiled at them._

 _"As to welcome you into our little family Cam," Nick pulled a box from behind him, "here."_

 _He handed me the box and I opened it, "You shouldn't have."_

 _"Nonsense Cam, it'd be stupid of us to let you walk around with those ridiculous penny loafers out in the middle of the woods." He chuckled at me and insisted that I take them. I complied and put on the black combat boots that matched with the rest of them._

 _"Perfect." Jonas smiled and held his hand out form to take._

I walked out of the bathroom, once again wearing my uniform with a sense of nostalgia. And once again I gained some whistles from the boys when I came into their line of vision.

"Boys! Behave, what the hell did I just tell you earlier!?" I laughed as Dr. Steve scolded them.

A murmurs of 'Sorry's were heard throughout the hallway. All twenty-five boys formed two lines with me in the middle next to Nick. Grant stood in front of me while Jonas stood behind me.

"For that little fiasco, you all earned five extra laps. Now smile." Dr. Steve quickly ushered us, ignoring our groans, and into the opened doors of the dining hall.

* * *

 **So sorry it took me such a long time. I needed to look up some info from the book just to make sure it's correct. Thanks for still reading y'all :).**

 **BookkWorm - "** Hey this is super great I really like it! Just please tell me the guy/person she was with all summer wasn't Zach? Please! I can't stand another "Zach found her that summer" story! **"**

 **\- lol me too. So no, Zach is not the guy/person she was with during the summer. I an't** ** _that_** **cheesy.**


End file.
